Breathe
by xxx sleeplessyaoiloverxxx
Summary: When desperation sings down your neck, the most difficult is to just breathe. Close your eyes and, finally, breathe.


**Hi there! So I finally decided to go for a bit of angst on H-5.0 fic, but I don't really know if I got it right. All my thanks have to go to Aliendroid for the amazing and fast job as my Beta XD**

**Even so I hope you enjoy the reading and remember I do not own any of the characters…unfortunately. **

**Breathe**

72 hours. Almost 72 and you can only feel lost, not lost, you know where you are. Drifting, It's like floating on that big ocean outside. You get up, out of the room, you let yourself walk down the hall, but you can´t reach your destination. You let your eyes fall closed, and just like that, you see clarity.

It hasn't been 72 hours.

You've been sitting here, with the smell of anti-septic burning down your nose, for exactly 71 hours 35 minutes and 38..39..40 seconds. Somewhere in your brain you feel sick, but throwing up won't make you feel better, you've tried. But you are better, better than 70 hours ago, when you sat paralyzed on the ambulance looking at his bloody body.

"He's losing a lot of blood," the paramedic had said to his colleague, but you couldn't move, you couldn't breathe, you couldn't think.

And when rushed into the ER, and the head doctor told you they were losing him, you just stood there. After that, 3 more hours and you didn't pace, you didn't speak, you didn't ask. But then the doctor came, his eyes a frightened shade of green, and leaning closer let his hand rest on your shoulder. He told you your partner was in critical condition, and they just didn't know….

So you lift your eyes and stare at him and you just-

"What?" you whisper, and the man tells you again, they just. Don't. Know. "What the fuck does that mean?" you frown and look at him confused.

"Calm down son," The man says, watching you carefully.

"Get the fuck away from me," you snap. "What the hell do you mean you don't know? It's your freaking job to know!" You get into a full blown rage and your fingers flex dangerously.

"Officer Williams I'm asking you to keep calm," The doctor tries again but you just snap.

It was the first time they put you down, the following two times to force you into a much needed rest. Suddenly your eyes snap open; again, you stare at the white wall. There's commotion to your left, and you glance for a second, a young woman in labor. A strong boy that wants to finally see the world, is what her OBGYN says euphoric.

They rush past you and it reminds you so much of Grace that you make a resemblance of a soft smile. You rise to your feet and you take two steps before you see a green bundle, you bend down to catch it. It's a green baby blanket, bright green, with scattered words sewn onto it. You read happiness, love, safe and just stare at hope.

Stare, gaze, look at, but you don't understand.

"Officer Williams?" you look up, startled that the doctor managed to sneak up on you.

"Yes?" You ask, politely for the first time.

"Officer McGarrett is asking for you," He states with a soft smile.

You stop and blink, look at the blanket, than back at the doctor and your eyes narrow to slits like you can't understand what he's saying. "What?" you ask oh so coherently.

"I think you should come with me." The doctor states before walking away.

At first you follow but then your feet seem to carry you, and you find yourself running, rushing to his room. You open the door and there he is, not bloody and pale, just the slightest bit battered and tired. It takes everything you have not to punch him in the face; you take a deep breath when he looks at you.

"Are you ok Bro?" Chin asks and you give him a tired smile. You feel and ache through your bones. You feel. You move closer to the bed, sit next to him, and fold your hands so you're not tempted to touch the wounded flesh.

"God I want to kill you right now," You whisper, barely acknowledging the tears that rush out of your eyes.

"Danno," He says, and he sounds so sorry, like he's about to promise that something like this will never happen again. But it would be selfish of you to accept that.

"No, don't…just-" Kiss me, is what you want to say, but the knot in your chest is finally unwinding, and you can't manage to speak just yet. So he smiles at you, that strong smile of his, makes you lean closer and presses your lips together. It's not a _never_ _again_ but an _I'll try_, and for now that's enough.

You breathe deeply. Finally you breathe.

**The End.**

**Sooooo…yeah ok. Remember reviews are love XD**


End file.
